1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bundling devices that assist in convenient storage of lengthy items. These items would include cable, rope, hose, electrical power supply cords, and many other lengthy, flexible items.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not all people experience the need to store a piece of rope, cable, hose, or an electrical power cord. These items are typically stored for a period of time and then taken out of storage and reused. These items are usually coiled and bundled in some fashion to allow for convenient storage.
There are many methods and devices to assist in this regard. The trailing end of the rope, for instance may be wrapped around the bundled coil and tucked in such a way as to bind the coil together. The process is frequently used with cables, hoses, and electrical power supply cords. This is time consuming and unless skilfully done, not very secure. As your own experience would probably demonstrate, the tendency of such bundling is to become loose, unravel and leave the coil in disarray.
Another method would be to use one of many devices to tie the bundle together. A piece of twine will work, but it must be drawn tight and properly tied. Often the knot unravels, leaving the coil a mess, or the knot becomes hard and nearly impossible to untie.
A rubber band may be used, and many heavy grades are available, though never when you need one. Rubber bands are difficult to wrap and tension properly. Rubber bands often rot or oxidize and break in relatively short time. Again the coil is in disarray.
Electricians are familiar with products generally known as wire ties. These devices allow a cinching of bundles of wires, some are reusable, but most are designed for one time use. They have a loop at one end that receives the other end. Their use requires the threading of the loop. This requires two hands for a majority of users. That leaves no hands to hold the coil, and therefore a more difficult assembly. There is also a loose end of the tie protruding from the side of the bundle.
Twist ties of vinyl coated wire have been used for the bundling of these materials, but they typically are not attached to the cable or electric power supply cord. They are easily lost. Twist ties are subject to fatigue and are easily broken upon re-use.
Tape has been used for bundling purposes. The adhesives deteriorate and the tape lets loose. The adhesive leaves sticky residue on the item bundled. Murphy's law dictates that rolls of tape are not available when you need them.
Other bundling devices made with hook and loop fastening material commercially available under the trademark VELCRO exist, but with a metal or plastic ring to assist in tightening the device. The present invention requires no such auxiliary ring, and has the unique construction sequence of materials described below.
Most of us, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device that allows easy, convenient, self adjusting, reusable, and reliable bundling of these items.